Alliance Recruitment:Asteria~Malice
☆ミAsteria~Malice ☆彡 Rank 30, Lvl 20 Gold Hall, 28/30 Hi, everybody! I’m the leader of Asteria~Malice and we’re currently recruiting! Asteria is an active alliance with 20+ ABB participation per round and active Lord AW hunters during Elemental Chronicle events. We've consistently placed in the top 10 ABB alliance rankings for the past 9 months and have been averaging 70+ Lord AWs a day during the current Soul Weapon event. Our other specialty is teaching how to rank in the different event types! So, we’re looking for enthusiastic players who can participate well in ABB and who want to grow (or help others grow!) Leader: Auguste (ID: 9rqyq, Line ID: embroideress, Discord: Lady#0581) -Our average ABB participation is 20+ players per round so we always reach the max join bonus! With the recent ABB changes, we now get the max victory bonus every round too! In January ABB, we achieved a high score of 510k in a round and finished 7th in the alliance rankings! Asteriajan20abb.jpg|our highest points in January Asteriajan20allianceranking.jpg|our final alliance ranking from January Asteriadec19abb.png|our highest points in December Asterianov19abb.jpg|our highest points in November and our points record! Asterianov19allianceranking.jpg|our final alliance ranking from November and highest finish! Valkyrie_Crusade_2020-02-13-01-33-26.jpg|our full collection of trophies! -We're also active in hunting for Lord AWs during soul weapon events. The couple of hours after daily quests reset for the day and around update time are our busiest times. We achieved the rare feat of having 2 Lord AWs at once a couple of times in the early soul weapon events and are now averaging 70+ Lord AW spawns a day during the "Bow of Love" event! Doublelordaw1.jpg Doublelordaw2.jpg Rules: -Minimum level requirement of level 50. Please have a decent ABB team too since we often fight top 10 alliances and sometimes face GLR or XLR defense teams. (Some GUR aoe turnskippers and unleashers is fine.) -'Be active!' Simply logging in is not active! Members are expected to earn at least 300 emblems (150 wins) per ABB and to try to spawn some Lord AWs during Soul Weapon events. Those who fail to do so might be deemed not active enough and removed. -3 days off without notice = kick. Repeatedly logging in only once every 2 days will also be considered grounds for dismissal. Notify the leader if you expect to be off for a couple of days or more. If you are normally active but expect to be busy and unable to play for a week or two due to exams, work, traveling, tech issues, etc., let me know and I will hold your spot. If you need a longer hiatus, I will ask to free up your spot in the meanwhile and place you at the top of the waitlist when you’re ready to return. -“Asteria” means “stars” in Greek so our optional alliance tag is a shooting star: ☆彡 or ☆ミ -Please have Line for communication. It's not necessary to be talkative but please check once in a while for any announcements. -The merchant and wealthy merchant jobs are shared and available upon request. Other jobs are now used to reward custom titles of the player's choice on a monthly basis to the alliance's top 10 emblem earners in ABB. Those interested in applying may contact me on Line (ID: embroideress) or Discord (Lady#0581). --- Past Achievements in AW Hunt Mermaidsday3.png|8 members in top 100 on day 3 of "The Mermaids of Summer" Mermaidsfinalday.png|6 members in the final top 100 rankings for "The Mermaids of Summer" Stolasday4.png|9 members in top 100 on day 4 of "The Stolas Sisters: Never Say Die!" -We usually have several members ranking top 500 or higher each event. During "The Stolas Sisters: Never Say Die!," we achieved a new record of 9 Asteria members in the top 100 rankings at once! -LAW hunting has been one of our main focuses so members are encouraged to try to spawn LAWs and assist when they can. We average 70+ LAWs a day and most of the alliance are LAWKs so our LAWs are usually dead within a couple of minutes.